Aja Leith
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Aja | continuity = Jem | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Cathianne Blore }} Aja is one of the first Holograms and the longtime friend of Jerrica Benton. Personality Aja is portrayed as a headstrong tomboy who can still express her femininity at times. She can be very sensitive, and can sometimes make unwarranted assumptions on that basis. For example, in Britrock, she mistook Stormer for Craig's wife, then ran off feeling hurt, betrayed, and not wanting to see him again. There are times where Aja can see through people like, Riot, or the magicians from the episode: Music is Magic. She also thought that Sarah Megerom was a little suspicious from the episode: Video Wars. She is loyal to her friends and cares about Jem secret identity from being revealed in the two part episode: The Talent Search ''1/2. She also has a very good friendship with; Jem, Kimber, Shana, Raya and everyone else she met over the years. It was revealed in, ''Out of the Past, that Aja is childhood friends with Rio and enjoys working with tools and helping him out with projects. She also dislikes Eric Raymon. Another thing about Aja is that she sometimes can be a bit cold, but that's because she cares about the safety of others, this was revealed in Scandal and Video Wars. Bio Aja is an Asian American who moved in with the Bentons after her parents died when she was only twelve years old. Jerrica and Kimber disliked Aja at first, but she grew on them. She had also became friends with Rio and got along great with him due to her tomboy personality. When Jerrica's mother made a treehouse for the three girls, Aja made them recite a friendship pledge. The girls then finalized it by lemonade. Despite being her foster parents, Jacqui and Emmet's deaths still affected her as they were the ones who made her feel like a part of a true family. Like Kimber and Shana, when Synergy gave them instruments that their father left them, they formed The Holograms. Later in the series, Aja met a man named Craig in "The Talent Search Part 1". Unbeknownst to her, Craig was the brother of Stormer, one of The MisfitsThe Misfits. Aja and Craig fell in love and started a relationship. In another episode, "Britrock", Aja reunited with Craig In Europe. But when Craig tried to introduce his sister, Aja mistook Stormer for Craig's wife instead, and ran off feeling betrayed. When Kimber told her that Stormer was his sister, Aja felt regret and hurried back to apologize to Craig, but it was too late as the building caught on fire and started to collapse. Aja and the others managed to heal Craig and Stormer, with the two rekindling their relationship. She have several skills like mechanics and also for technology and electronics as well. In the episode, "Adventure in China", it is then revealed that Aja can read Chinese, when she purchases and reads a newsbook written fully in Chinese. SEASON 1 The Beginning: she along with the other holograms received instruments in order to perform in the battle of the bands. Disaster: after starlight house burned down everyone tried convincing Howard Sands to let them stay in his mansion, she has also been seen trying to make sure that Jem's secret identity would be kept a secret. Kimber's Rebellion: the gang performs in Paris, and tries to get Kimber to come back to the band while performing on the Lindsey Pierce show. Frame Up: while in Las Vegas the Misfits set ah plan to kidnap Aja; in order to stop Jem and the holograms from performing. The Battle of the Bands: the gang gets kidnap at the starlight drive in, but they make to the battle of the band, and they win the contest, starlight music, the movie contract and the mansion. Trivia *Aja is the first hologram to date a relative to one of the Misfits. *Aja was the first foster girl to arrive *In the early concept she was called Jade, and Kimber was named Aja. Ironically they share the same voice actor. *Aja is of Asian descent. It is implied that she is Japanese, because of the kimono she wears in one of the episodes. *Her voice sounded a little deeper in the beginning of the series. *Aja's original outfit was first seen on TV. *Her voice actress plays Kimber, and Ashley. *She was the first to be seen in the first episode. *Even though she is a backup singer her voice was her singing after the music stop in the episode The Search of the Stolen Album. Relationships Aja/Jem Since Jem is the leader of the band Aja will always take orders from her, and she would never reveal Jem's secret identity, so they are pretty close Aja/Jerrica They treat each other like sisters, and they are very close, but they do have somewhat different personalities mainly because of Aja's tomboy personality they even got into a fight in the episode Video Wars, but they made up in the end. But when Jerrica was twelve she didn't like Aja then, but she grew on her over time. Aja/Kimber Even though they have different personalities they love each other very much, but it was mention in the episode Scandal Kimber mentioned in her diary that "Aja was so cold today sometimes I wonder if she even has feelings at all". And it was mention in the episode Out of the Past Kimber didn't like Aja at first but they grew on each other over time. Besides that Kimber treats Aja like a big sister. Aja/Shana It seems that they are really close and they hardly ever fight. Aja/Rio They are good friends, and Aja doesn't treat Rio like her boyfriend, and she does care about Jem/Jerrica/Rio's relationship. And when they were young Aja helped Rio with a few projects probably because of her tomboy personality. Appearance Even though she wears different outfits throughout the series her original outfit is a lavender top that sort of looks pink, and a purple skirt, with tights that matches, and heels, she also has light blue hair. Category:Jem Category:Cathianne Blore Category:Created By Christy Marx Category:Cartoon Babes Category:Cartoon singers Category:Singers Category:Cathianne Blore/Characters Category:Babes Category:Barbie Dolls